


Jay’s drunk again. Stephen’s tired

by IReadSadFics



Category: DanPlan
Genre: Drunk Jay, Drunken Flirting, Fluff, Jay is clingy and drunk, Look closer and maybe you can spot a bit of smut??, M/M, Stephen is tired, let him sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadSadFics/pseuds/IReadSadFics
Summary: The favourite psychopath and sociopathic duo from Danplan *insert applause*Jay’s a clingy drunk and Stephen’s tired. Very tired. He wants to sleep.





	Jay’s drunk again. Stephen’s tired

“Hey Stephen, did anyone tell you that your hair resembles a grape?”

Stephen glares at the drunken man leaning on his shoulder. “Stop talking about nonsense Jay, you’re drunk.” Jay ignored him and grinned lopsidedly, raising an arm just to place it in the purple man’s hair, grabbing a fistful of the slightly messy mohawk and jerks it backwards, baring Stephen’s neck to crisp Autumn night air. Stephen gasped, surprised, as Jay began pressing sloppy kisses on his neck, and under his chin. “Now is not the time Jay, we’re in public!” He hissed, cheeks flaming. He pushed Jay away from him slightly, just enough for him to stumble backwards a few steps. “The faster we arrive at home, the better. This shit is really starting to piss me off.” The blonde only smiles even wider, draping himself over Stephen.

“You’re heavy, get off me!”

“No.”

“Our apartment is just a block away!”

Jay pouts as Stephen manoeuvres him so one arm is draped over the purple haired man’s shoulders. The blonde leans in, next to Stephen’s ears.

“You have beautifullllll eyesssssss.”

“Cut the crap!”

They make it back to their apartment with great difficulty, with Jay being a nuisance, constantly draping himself over his boyfriend, snuggling against him. Imagine walking with a heavy carpet draped on your shoulders. Now give it arms and legs, with an extremely clingy personality. That’s how it felt like. Stephen digs through his pockets for the keys as Jay leans against the wall right next to him, humming off tune.

Stephen opens the door and switches on the lights, flooding the apartment with light.

“Are you coming in or what?”

Jay nods, eyes half closed and stumbles through the entrance. Stephen accompanied him, letting him lean on his shoulder then dumps him on the bed. Jay lay motionless, staring at Stephen with an adoring gaze.

“I loveeee youuu.”

“Of course you would, I mean who wouldn’t? Everyone loves Stephen.”

Jay’s brows furrowed at this, standing up wobbly, making his way over to where Stephen was sitting on the sofa. He looms over the purple haired man, shadow casting over him. Stephen looks up, into his eyes. “What.” “Jay doesn’t respond. He leans in, forcing Stephen to shift backwards until his back hits the back of the sofa. Jay crawls over him, caging the purple haired man in. Stephen gulps, and Jay’s eyes follow the movement of his adam’s apple hungrily.

“I love you. You’re mine only, not everyonesssss” Jay lies on Stephen, face buried in the crook of his neck, fingers intertwined in his. Stephen shifts under Jay, wincing as the blonde’s hipbones dig into his soft stomach. He feels like he’s being squashed under the blonde, but the feeling of safety and warmth also makes him reluctant to move. Plus, he’s tired as hell. He shifts underneath Jay, trying to get more comfortable, but stops abruptly as he feels the blonde running his tongue over his collarbone, sucking on the delicate skin. Stephen’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire, as he lies there helpless, under the weight of his boyfriend. Jay sucks hickeys on his protruding collarbones, on his sweet spots, at the crook of his neck, while the purple haired man lay defenceless under him. The slight pain has Stephen squirming even more, fingers tightening around Jay’s. He flinches at a particularly hard suck, so he frees his hands and pushes at Jay’s chest in protest. “Jay, you’re drunk! Stop it!” He hisses, glancing at the clock on the wall. Jay ignores him and instead, starts petting his hair with his other hand.

“It’s late, we can continue tomorrow!” He said, feeling slightly annoyed at his boyfriend’s antics , squirming underneath the drunk man.

“Promise?” The blonde raises his head from where it was previously nestled in the crook of Stephen’s neck, blinking at him lazily.

“Promise.” He rolled his eyes at the blonde.

“Okayyy.”

Jay sits up, eyes still trained on Stephen. The blonde feels his eyelids becoming heavier, and his thoughts foggier. Stephen hurriedly slings Jay’s arm around his shoulder, and leads him towards the bed. Jay slumps on he bed and passes out immediately with a tired sigh. Stephen eyes him for a second, making sure that he was asleep. He then made his way towards the washroom to rid himself of the pungent smell of alcohol. 

“Asshole...” Stephen muttered, spotting the multiple hickeys scattered across his neck as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He takes a quick shower, washing the sweat and dirt off. He finishes quickly,changing into his pyjamas and joins Jay on the bed. He helps the slumbering blonde change into his pyjamas, wrinkling his nose at the smell of alcohol surrounding his boyfriend’s dirty clothes. Tiredness was starting to take over him too, so Stephen lay down, right next to his personal human furnace. The night was calm, the streets quiet except for the chirping of a few cicadas. He snuggles into the warmth of Jay’s body, soon falling into a peaceful slumber with a slight smile on his face, the blonde’s body heat enveloping him in a safe embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Kudos maybe? Comments are very much appreciated.
> 
> Critism is welcomed :D


End file.
